heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.12.13 - Silent Night
Category:Log Late afternoon, southern Chelsea. Nicky had slept in the flat Mr. Scarlet Spider had hooked her up with, and then had taken a walk along the street, stopping in the middle of a small park. Sitting down on a bench, she took a few sheets out of her backpack and then sat up her flute, the fingers testing the positions before she tuned it. Testing the tune a tad, she didn't look up, just moving the fingers to train the melody for a minute, but she didn't played yet. Bending the fingers once or twice, she lifted the flute to her lips eventually to breathe over the hole as she pressed the holes shut. e--- f e dis e f--- fis g--- (pause) a h c d c h a g---- (pause) c d e- e- e a- g c- c- c g- f e--- f e d c d----- White Christmas. The cold had shifted the tune a tad, making it more metallic and shrill. But the tune was still well recognizable, and if she would play inside, it even might lack this harsh tune of cold. ---- Star Sapphire is exploring New York City from a new perspective - the sky - barely glowing with violet light. She then hears a familiar song on a flute or something and descends to investigate, eyebrow raised as she lands there, still glowing faintly with violet light. "Nice song..." ---- Nicky does either not seem to notice the talk, or she tries to concentrate upon her play while the fingers slowly turn white the longer she plays. The second or third time she plays the well known tunes, she misses the fis and plays a g instead, but while her face shows she knows she has makes a mistake there, she tries to play the line to the end, but once again misgrips at the long e in the last part, correcting herself in the middle of it from a d. Sighing she lowers the flute, the fingers white from cold as she places it in her lap. The fingers get bent as she tries to get blood back into them, shaking her head a bit. ---- Star Sapphire nods as she extends her left hand, putting a violet field of light around you. You would suddenly feel warmer as if the violet light is keeping the cold out. "It's a bit chilly this evening to be out here," the violet-hued woman states. "You were playing very nicely - I never got to learn to play..." ---- Nicky looked up from her flute and sheet as it suddenly got warmer, looking at Star Sapphire with her blue eyes. "Excuse me, but I messed it up," she said, the icy metal in her lap shimmering in the violet shimmer of the strange woman. "It's just a bit exercise. Tomorrow is third advent, you know." And she had just a few days left in that room Scarlet Spider had got her somehow. But that was something different. ---- Star Sapphire mmmmm. "I know," she murmurs. "It's cold out here. I'll keep you warm for a bit - or can I take you to your home? December is no time to be outside like this..."she muses. ---- The mentioning of home drew a wince over Nicky's face, as that was no topic she would like to cut. "December is the only month to be outside playing carols." she countered, her fingers pushing the flute under her jacket to heat it a bit, while she kneaded her fingers to get the blood into them fully. "And I can't play in the room that Mr. Spider arranged without disturbing the neighbors." ---- Star Sapphire raises an eyebrow. "Mr. Spider?" she asks, eyebrow raised. "By the way, I'm Star Sapphire," she states. "Play me a carol if you could," she murmurs. "Music is always soothing to me... but I just never have time to learn to play myself," she states. ---- "Scarlet Spider, number 14 on my list of heroes." Nicky answered, pondering over the name the violet woman told "Never heard of you I must admit. Any carol you want specifically? I have the sheets for White Christmas and Silent Night." ---- Star Sapphire smiles. "I'm new in the area," she muses. "Have you heard of Green Lantern? He's my boyfriend - we have similar powers." She grins widely. "Silent Night sounds good." ---- Moments Nicky ponders, searching for a paper with tiny print in her pocket "Which Green lantern? I there are like two of them. Or more. One wears green, one wears red, yellow and green. But the later one must be sooo old by now." That was likely Alan Scott. "I'll try my best..." she said as she pulled the flute back out, once more tuning it the best she could. Even with the warmth of the purple light, it was still cold out here. Lifting the flute to the lips, she inhaled, searched the right position for the fingers and then started to exhale to play. Tune by tune the sounds were created, chained together into the well known melody. They were a bit shaky, the cold metal only heated to a degree where it didn't started to freeze to the lips but not comfortable. ---- Star Sapphire blinks. "... red... yellow... and green...?" she asks blankly. "Most Green Lanterns I know of wear green and black," she muses as she sits there, listening, nodding softly as she listens to your music. ---- Nicky takes her time to go through the lines of the song, before she lowers the flute again. Taking the instrument apart, she puts it back into its box, the silver plated metal nestling well into the groves in the red fabric before it vanishes under the lid of the black plastic box. "He had some lantern on the chest I think. I only saw some quite old photos." ---- Star Sapphire nods as she creates a construct that's a very accurate representation of Hal Jordan as Green Lantern out of violet light. "This is the Green Lantern I know and love," she murmurs. "Do you know him? You said that this 'Crimson Spider is 14th on your list of heroes - wherre does he rate?" she asks as the construct bows to you briefly before straightening up and blows a kiss towards Sapphire. ---- Nicky smirks "That's the current green lantern, but he has no ranking in the list." Waving with her notes, Star Sapphire might read at least a few names of them. #1 Axiom, #2 Fox, #3 Wiccan, #4 Hulkling, #12 Robin, #20 Speedy (girl) and so on. The whole list was made up from heroes that were at best 25, most of them even under 20! ---- Star Sapphire nods. "And that's my boyfriend," she murmurs as she blows as kiss back toward her construct before it vanishes. "Well - I was looking around the city - I should get back - will you get somewhere warm tonight?" ---- "Sure, I'll be safe and warm." Nicky answered, and even if the flat Mr. Spider arranged would be locked, she could still try to get locked in in some toy store... ---- Star Sapphire nods as she rises up as the violet bubble around you dissipates, letting the cold air flow around you as she takes off to the north.